The Vulcan Stone
by demonwithaglasshand
Summary: Introducing character new comer Kaspian Moonstone, a Jedi trained trouble shooter for Star Fleet. Star Fleet steals an artifact from the Klingons and brings it to Vulcan for T'Pau to translate. But the Klingons are not far behind.


THE VULCAN STONE

By Frederick S. Loeper

An ancient myth becomes the object of a galactic race to Vulcan where a deadly secret will be revealed.

"Go to alert status," ordered Kirk.

"Acknowledged," said Uhura. "All hands go to alert status; all hands, alert status."

"Sensor report."

"Negative," reported Spock without looking up from his scanner bay. "Sensors scanning at maximum range."

"Maintain radio silence, Lieutenant. Navigator, how long before we reach the Klingon neutral zone?"

"At present rate of speed we will reach the neutral zone in four minutes, fifty-seven seconds."

"You will enter the neutral zone only on command from myself or Mr. Spock."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain!" said Spock, "Object in sensor range."

"Report."

"Class C Klingon scout vessel…bearing 375 mark 1…speed at warp five." He paused, "He's super heating."

"Navigator, plot an interception course. Go to warp seven. Lieutenant Uhura, break radio silence. Make contact with the pilot of that vessel."

Kirk moved to Spock's console.

"If he's super heating something must be chasing him."

"Affirmative. Three Klingon war vessels in pursuit…"

"Go to yellow alert!" snapped Kirk over Spock's readout.

"…at warp seven. At present rate of speed they should be within firing range of scout vessel in three minutes, twenty-four seconds."

"How long before we have him transporter range?"

"Computing…two minutes, forty-seven seconds. We will have thirty-seven seconds to beam pilot and cargo on board."

"Cutting it close, I know. But we have no choice." Kirk sat back in his chair. "Phaser room, stand-by…Scotty."

"Scott here, sir."

"Get to the transporter room. We must beam the pilot and cargo of that Klingon ship aboard. You'll have thirty-seven seconds."

"Aye, that's a wee bit tight, but we'll do her."

"Captain Kirk," cut in Uhura. "I am receiving a message from Klingon scout vessel-mission accomplished…one survivor, request code blue medical…message fades, sir."

Kirk's fist punched the intercom. "McCoy!"

"We're on it, Captain. I've been monitoring." Cool as always thought Kirk.

"Two minutes, fourteen seconds to beaming point."

Commander Ki-ing Kaeliff of the Klingon starship Aurcton sat, fingertips together, viewing the tactical printout on the projection screen of his bridge.

"Commander, scanners are picking up a Federation starship."

Instantly the Enterprise blip appeared on the screen.

"Identification?"

"Unclear. Only that it is a starship."

"What vessel patrols their side of the neutral zone?"

"It is the Enterprise, Commander."

In a whisper, just barely audible even to himself, he said, "Kirk."

"Fifty-five seconds to beaming point. Are you with me, Mr. Scott?"

"Awaitin' your orders, Mr. Spock."

"Mr. Spock, you're in command. I'm going to the transporter room," said Kirk.

The medical team was in a quiet buzz as Kirk stepped through the turbo doors. Scotty was making final checks with his usual strict attention to detail.

"Scotty, report."

"Minor fluctuation in the anti-matter pods. Shouldn't make a bit of difference."

"Doctor McCoy, report."

"Medical team briefed and ready, Captain." Standing by the Captain's side he whispered, "I'll have you know I had to recalibrate all my instruments for this."

"Make note of it in your log, Doctor."

"Yes, sir," said McCoy with a bit of resignation. Kirk was on edge and, for once, he knew it without having to be told.

"My apologies, Bones," said Kirk reassuringly, "what will his condition be?"

"Hard to say, Jim. If he requested a code blue emergency, then it must be serious."

Spock's voice over the ship's intercom attracted the attention of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. "10 seconds to beaming point….7…6…5…4…3…2…1…lock on and energize."

Engineer Scott's disciplined hands moved skillfully across the transporter panels.

"I've locked onto something, Captain. But at this range…I'm gonna need help pulling him in, sir."

Kirk stood his position next to Scotty.

"Klingon war vessels approaching target proximity," Spock announced with unemotional calm. "Go to red alert."

Transporter crystals began developing in a vague outline. "I think we got 'em." One image was clearly humanoid. The other was rectangular in shape and stood suspended in air by magnetic locks. "Take off the power lock and increase the material stabilizer," ordered Scott. Kirk obeyed.

Instantly both objects materialized.

"Klingon war vessels opening fire. Deflector screens are up." Said Spock.

"Get to engineering and pull us out of here," said Kirk to Scotty, "I want warp eight or better."

The Captain's order and the sound of Klingon phasers piercing the hull of the Enterprise moved the engineer to action. McCoy's medical team went to work. The new passenger, just pilfered from the disintegrating wreck of an enemy space craft, collapsed in exhaustion of the floor of the Enterprise.

II

Captain's log – star date 8165.9

Our mission to the Klingon neutral zone was successfully completed. On board our vessel is the Federation agent and his cargo – the Vulcan Stone.

Kirk entered the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, status of Klingon war vessels?"

"They've pulled up at the treaty zone, sir."

"Reduce ship's speed to space normal. Set course for Star Base 12." It was then he noticed Mr. Spock absent from the bridge. "Where's Mr. Spock?"

"He's in mineral science laboratory examining whatever it was that just came on board, sir."

"I thought I gave him orders to remain—I'll be with Mr. Spock. Keep me posted."

Spock was intently studying the curious engravings on the stone plate that had been beamed aboard moments before. In his childhood he had heard of such legends. Vulcan elders told of a magic stone that contained great secrets. Vulcan rulers declared that one day this stone would return to the Vulcan sands. 'Am I to be part of this? Fascinating,' he thought as his eyes moved across the stone in pattern.

"Mr. Spock," it was Kirk breaking his train of concentration. "Uhura said you would be down here."

"I have taken the liberty of making preliminary examinations of the stone. I have found it fascinating."

"No doubt—is it really the Vulcan Stone?"

"I will need to test it further. However, I am convinced these markings are ancient Vulcan script."

"Can you read it?"

"I cannot."

"Who then can read this?" asked Kirk.

"There are two sources through which the stone can be translated. T'Pau is the only Vulcan gifted in the translation of the ancient tongue. She can translate the stone." Spock stopped.

"And the other source?"

"It is said the Romulans currently use a derivative of the ancient language that is still very similar to the writing on the stone. It is uncertain that they can read. But it is equally uncertain they cannot."

The conversation was broken by the Captain's whistle.

"Kirk here."

"Doctor McCoy wishes to see you in sickbay, Captain."

"Notify the Doctor I am on my way. Kirk out. Coming, Spock? It should be interesting."

"Sir, with your permission, I should like to make further examinations of the stone."

"Granted. Prepare a report on your findings. I want confirmation on whether or not this is the Vulcan Stone."

After Kirk left, Spock resumed his trance-like fascination of the stone; and all the while meditating thoughts of how strange it was that a myth had finally become reality.

"Curious," said Kaeliff, "the difference in eternity that five minutes can make."

"We got the message to you as fast as we could," said the being across from him. "I hope you don't think we are any happier about this that you are. Besides—who's doing all this talk about eternity? The Enterprise has not reached Vulcan, T'Pau has not yet given the translation, and even if they had, the knowledge on the Vulcan Stone may very well do them no good at all."

"You Romulans can well afford to be comforted, I suppose?"

"Not in the least, although your territories do lie closer to Federation space that our own. Kealiff, this matter is just as important to us as it is to you. The Vulcan Stone changes everything. Even if we had the knowledge on the Vulcan Stone the best we could hope for would be an uneasy alliance between our two empires."

Kaeliff rose from his seat and looked out at the sequined panorama of stars. "As a Klingon youth I remember dreaming of looking out at the stars from the bridge of an imperial starship. And here I am now. But I am not dreaming. When you command, you dream no longer."

"A bit prosaic, Kaeliff." said the Romulan disdainfully. "You are acclaimed to be the finest Klingon commander of recent note."

Kaeliff turned so as to catch the Romulan with one eye. "For a Romulan you talk too much. Very well. Yes. I have heard from the Emperor himself of my high station. High responsibility comes with high station. But do not forget the finest Klingon commander of recent note was deceived by a Federation agent."

"And a very good agent, too. Though it is of no comfort to us at least we can give them credit for a job well done. Do you think you were the only one duped? Look at the Emperor. Their agent killed two of his bodyguards in the escape. Your head will roll no farther than the Emperor's. Trust me."

Kaeliff turned completely from the window."

"I have to, don't I? Trust you that is."

"I'm the only one on this ship who knows how to read the Vulcan Stone. There are precious few even in the Romulan sector that can do that anymore. And, after all, I did turn in the woman for you."

"Only after we had captured her," Kaeliff smiled sadly. "Beautiful girl, even by Klingon standards. We get a sense of just how desperate this mission was to Star Fleet. Sending a woman behind enemy lines, medically altered. Yes. This is an important matter. But we let the real prize escape. What was his name?"

"How could you forget," chided the Romulan. "His name is Kaspian Moonstone."

"…Moonstone, Kaspian…" chanted the computer. "…agent Star Fleet Command; one of five in the galactic series of human alterations…awards of valor: citation of honor awarded for struggle during Antares independence movement, award of heroism USS Essex incident, star date 6498.6, effective rescue of Commodore Christopher Pike…"

McCoy looked troubled. Kirk ordered the computer to stop.

"I would never have believed it. Our 'Klingon' is one of the Galactic series?"

"He is. And only one of three survivors."

"…Galactic series of human alterations…" repeated McCoy. "I was against it, Jim, on moral grounds."

"I understand, Doctor. But that won't stop you from doing your—"

"No, of course not. Wasn't the series designed for near suicidal missions?"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy, it was," said a voice, but not the Captain's. "My list of credentials is impressive, are they not?" Then with a voice full of confidence and command he ordered the computer on. "Code name Moonstone, continue series M."

"…cited meritorious service in destroying Orion slave trading…recipient Grankite Order of Tactics…"

"Computer stop," Moonstone ordered. "Forgive the abrupt interruption, Doctor. I wanted you to know that I have earned the coveted 'Grankite Order of Tactics'." A sly smile crossed his face. "Thank you for saving my life, Doctor. By your leave, sir, I will formally introduce myself. I am Kaspian Moonstone."

"Moonstone," said Kaeliff. "It is a wonder he got as close to the Emperor as he did. I should hate to be head of security at the moment. Still, with all that happened we nearly got him. If it were not for that accursed Kirk!"

"Have you a personal vendetta against Kirk?" queried the Romulan.

"Hasn't every Klingon, Romulan and Orion starship commander? The name of Kirk is quite famous among the circles of command."

The Romulan poured himself a glass of Krissom rum.

"He is well known on our side as well. Do you care to shed any light on your personal encounters with Kirk?"

Kaeliff wondered what possible use such information could have to a Romulan. If he kept silent he would hint that the Romulan's 'future' was in jeopardy; but any self-respecting agent would have known that anyway. The Romulan must know he was in danger. But he would also know that he was perfectly safe until he could confirm the translation. Just how was he planning his escape?

Kaeliff poured himself a glass of liquor. "Do you like our Krissom rum? A bit too sweet for Klingons perhaps, but all the same not bad. Now take our patrilovka. That will kill the maggots in a slime devil's belly.

"Never let it be said Kirk had it all his own way. Organia is the best example of this—" Kaeliff would have continued were it not for the intrusion of a young Klingon sentry.

"Commander!"

"Speak."

"A coded communication from subspace communication. Top priority." The sentry handed Kaeliff the coded message.

"You are dismissed."

Kaeliff read the message through a decoder glass.

"As I expected," he paused and smiled. "It seems we are the guests of T'Pau. We are, therefore, granted safe passage through Federation space. You may yet visit the burning sands of your forefather's planet." Kaeliff pressed a number of buttons. "Helmsman! Set course for planet Vulcan. Space warp factor six."

III

Lieutenant Uhura was cross-checking circuits when the priority code light beeped on. Without the slightest tremor of hand or voice she engaged yellow alert. "Go to yellow alert. All hands go to yellow alert. Captain Kirk to the bridge. Captain Kirk to the bridge."

"Code 1, Lieutenant?" asked Kirk as he entered the bridge.

"Yes, sir. Outpost satellite 74V reports unauthorized entry of alien vessel into Federation territory. I went to yellow alert per order Star Fleet Regulations."

"Configuration and course of entry of alien vessel, Mr. Sulu?" Kirk had a pretty good idea.

"Definitely Klingon…speed at warp six…course…171 mark 3."

"Vulcan."

"A logical development," said Spock in matter-of-fact voice. "Legally the Klingons have every right to demand the Vulcan Stone be returned. After all, we did steal it. It now appears they are coming after it."

"But we can't return it," countered Kirk pacing the conference room floor. "Whatever message is inscribed on it must be of enormous import to both sides. Mr. Spock, your evaluation of the Vulcan Stone."

"Considered a myth by the galaxy at large. However, it has been the object of several adventurous treasure hunts throughout various parts of the Federation. I have searched ship's records for all data concerning the stone. What little there is to be found deals mainly speculative mythology. There is no analysis of the stone's composition. As to what the stone may say, I can only conclude that the theories heretofore have no basis in fact."

"Can you give me some ideas of the theories?" asked Kirk.

"They are totally illogical, Captain."

"Humor me, Mr. Spock." Kirk said as he sat down.

"For what good it will do," replied the first officer. "It has been said that the Vulcan Stone reveals the location of a lost treasure hidden on some planet in the galaxy."

"And you discount that?"

"I do."

Kirk let the matter drop. "What of the physical nature of the stone?"

"I have run several tests on the stone. Heat, light, radiation, pressure, mechanical force, even phaser power. It has remained unscathed. According to legend the Vulcan Stone is supposed to be indestructible."

"And you have no idea, theories, speculations as to why Star Fleet wants to know what is written on it?"

"Only that the translation of the message on the stone will likely turn out to be some military advantage to the possessor of it."

Military advantage, thought Kirk. That would be logical from anyone's point of view. It still pestered Kirk not to know exactly what it was.

"Agent Moonstone, you have been very quiet through all this. What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Moonstone had said nothing during the interview with the first officer.

"There is a great deal I do know, Captain. Unfortunately, like you, there is a great deal I do not. Mr. Spock comes close when he suspects that military advantage will be gained. I can only assure you that T'Pau will handle this affair as she sees fit."

Kirk shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. "T'Pau?"

"T'Pau?" said the Romulan.

"Yes, T'Pau," said Kaeliff. "I wonder what cunning plan her mind devises. She must have something in mind inviting is to Vulcan."

"A trap?"

"It is a pointless trap then. Vulcans are not pointless. She has a logical reason for asking us to Vulcan."

The Romulan hunched forward. He folded his hands together and brought them to his face.

"Romulans know something of logic, too." He murmured. Then he smiled after a moment or two longer and said out loud, "Like playing chess with real pieces. How long before we reach Vulcan?"

Kaeliff checked the time of arrival. "Approximately thirty of your world's cycles."

"Not too long; and not too soon either. We have time to plan."

"We have time to plan," said Kirk.

The whistle sounded. Uhura had a message from Star Fleet.

"Pipe it down here, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." boop—beepbeep—boop.

The viewing screen wiggled into view. The familiar face of Admiral Komack appeared on the screen. His features were appropriately grim as he began: "Captain Kirk, this is Admiral Komack at Star Fleet headquarters. I congratulate you on the success of your mission. I cannot impress upon you how critical this assignment was. As you know, an enemy vessel has entered the Federation quadrant. The alien vessel is the Klingon starship Aurcton. Their course heading is Vulcan. The Federation has granted the ship safe passage through Federation territory. Your orders are to set course for Vulcan. Once in orbit, you will beam down to the planet's surface with agent Moonstone and the Vulcan Stone. It will be your responsibility, Captain Kirk, to secure from T'Pau the translation of the stone. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir. Why is no attempt being made to stop the Klingons?"

"We have been requested by T'Pau to make no effort in stopping the Klingons. They are to be treated as guests of Vulcan. And, Captain, T'Pau is very important in this matter. You are to give her your utmost cooperation. You have your orders. Star Fleet out." The image faded.

"Well, Gentlemen, that's the word from the top. Helm."

"Checkov here, sir."

"Lay in a course for Vulcan, Mr. Checkov. Warp six."

"Aye, sir. Warp six."

Kirk switched off the telecom, folded his hands in front of him, and looked at Spock and Moonstone.

"Gentlemen, I am open to conjecture."

Spock motioned to speak.

"Captain, in regards to the Klingon visit to Vulcan, I theorize that T'pau has invited them to Vulcan to appease any impulse for immediate retaliation."

"By summoning them to Vulcan T'Pau has kept their curiosities high," said Moonstone.

"And what happens when we reach Vulcan? Will the Klingons demand return of the stone? Declare war if rebuked? Fight to get it back?" Postured Kirk.

"Those questions may be unanswerable until we reached Vulcan, Jim."

"Perhaps. Then let's get all the questioned answered we can before we reach Vulcan."

"Agreed." Said Spock.

Kirk gave Moonstone a furtive look.

"I think you're holding something back. I have a good many questions I would like answered."

"Specify." Moonstone appeared willing enough, if only the right questions were asked.

"T'Pau's role? Your role? Just what is this 'Vulcan Stone'?"

Moonstone paused for a second or two. In a moment he spoke.

"Very well, Captain. I do think it wise to inform you. T'Pau does not see you playing a critical role in this. I do." Moonstone reached into his uniform and pulled out a video tape unit. He inserted the cartridge into the viewer. "Watch the screen very closely and pay strict attention to what I say."

The conference room viewing screen shimmered into view. There appeared on the screen a common looking piece of volcanic rock.

"T'Pau has sworn me to secrecy on this whole affair. Fortunately, I do not fall under her enchantment. There is little she can do to me if I break my vow."

Moonstone continued. "I prepared this tape while recuperating in Doctor McCoy's office. There is a good deal more about the Vulcan Stone than may appear at first observation. You have to know what you are looking for; and, unless you are told, as I was, then you will surely overlook it. But turn your attention to the screen please."

"Interesting," said Spock coolly.

"More on the order of fascinating, I should say. Do you recognize it?"

"Negative."

"It is Trikellium."

Spock nodded in agreement, "Fascinating."

"What is trikellium?" asked Kirk.

"Trikellium is an experimental substance said to be indestructible," answered Spock. "However, production of it is so minute that it is of no economic value."

"No economic value as of yet, Mr. Spock," corrected Moonstone. "The problem is not technology, the problem is resource. Are you beginning to fit the pieces together, Captain?"

Kirk looked at the screen, then back to Moonstone.

"Keep talking."

"In its natural state trikellium has the consistency of common sand. When heated to molten temperatures it can be formed and molded into any shape desirable, and when cooled, it hardens into an indestructible bond that even phaser fire cannot penetrate. Becoming clearer? Whoever of the galactic powers has access to an abundant source of trikellium can use it for obvious military advantage. Freighters, outposts, scout ships, and especially battle cruisers could be plated with trikellium; and, of course, invincible to phaser weapons."

"Photon torpedoes?"

"We are unsure of that," replied Moonstone. "Tests need to be run. But, still-"

"I am beginning to see," said Kirk.

"But just beginning, I assure you. You see, Captain, the Vulcan Stone is made of trikellium."

During the natural silence that followed, Moonstone changed the picture. A rectangular shape now appeared on the screen.

"This is the Vulcan Stone. Mr. Spock has correctly identified the markings as being ancient Vulcan. Not only are they ancient, they are, after a manner of speaking, sacred. Despite their outward posture of being proudly logical people, they were, at one time, also deeply religious. The writing on the Vulcan Stone is a religious writing style, and deliberately so."

Kirk was waiting for the tie-in. it all focused somewhere and he felt it was coming soon.

Moonstone continued. "As Mr. Spock could tell you, the stone originated on Vulcan itself. What he may not be able to tell you is why the stone was removed from Vulcan in the first place."

"Indeed. I should like to know," said Spock.

"Do you remember the B'rahani, Mr. Spock? What was their function in Vulcan history?"

Spock pondered for a couple of moments.

"The B'rahani. High priests of the ancient order the Vulcan religion. Their role was that of…historians."

"And what system of writing did they use?"

"I have been told that their language constructs were most sophisticated and complex." Spock looked again at the Vulcan Stone pictured on the screen. "Their language matrices were—lost."

"Sent into space to be precise. The B'rahani were the record keepers during the Vulcan wars. Even you know something of Vulcan history, Captain. Remember the devastations? The loosening of the grip that society, culture and history had. Invading armies would destroy any vestige of civilization.

"The B'rahani sent something into space. That something was the Vulcan Stone. Just exactly what it is beyond that I do not know."

"T'Pau knows." Said Kirk.

"I envy you for working with such an intelligent Captain, Mr. Spock."

"He does have his moments of brilliance," conceded Spock.

"Yes. T'Pau knows exactly what the Vulcan Stone is and she knows precisely what it says."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," said Kirk. "But what has this go to with trikellium?"

"Everything, Captain," said Spock. "Everything."

"And yet trikellium is the proverbial tip of the iceberg." Moonstone paused. "The writing on the Vulcan Stone reveals the planet coordinates in a star system where the mineral trikelliem can be found in abundance. Any further questions, Captain?"

"Any further questions, Kaeliff? That is the history of the Vulcan Stone. T'Pau will give us the translation—and I will confirm it. That is the reason I'm alive, isn't it?" Kaeliff smiled. "Fortune will lie of the side of the kingdom in which this mysterious planet is located."

"Trikellium," said Kaeliff. "Phaser resistant, you say?"

"Absolutely invincible. No science that I am aware of can disintegrate it. Picture an armada of trikellium plated battle crusiers."

Kaeliff resumed his position at the space window when the call came to him.

"Commander Kaeliff."

"Speak."

"Vessel approaching planet Vulcan."

"Assume standard orbit," he said without removing his gaze from the stars of space. "Well, Romulan, we are here." The Romulan said nothing as he rose and stood slightly behind and to the right of his host. And Kaeliff, for the first time in his years of command, began to dream.

IV

Captain's log Stardate 8172.2

U.S.S. Enterprise in standard orbit around Vulcan. Also in orbit around Vulcan, A Klingon starship whose presence we object to, but can do nothing about.

"Come into parallel orbit with the Klingon, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir. Parallel orbit."

"Mr. Sulu, I am putting you in operational command. Mr. Spock, agent Moonstone and myself will beam down to the planet's surface and survey the situation. I will give orders to Mr. Scott to beam down the Vulcan Stone."

"I understand, sir."

"We're not expecting any trouble. The Klingons are 'guests'. But stay on your toes anyway."

"Aye, sir."

"Mr. Scott, prepare a security detail to stand ready in case we need them. Be prepared to beam down on my orders."

"With pleasure, sir," said Scotty and immediately exited through the turbo doors.

Uhura swiveled about in her chair.

"Captain Kirk, am receiving message from Vulcan ruling council. They request permission to speak to you."

"Put them through, Lieutenant."

"…U.S.S. Enterprise," it was a characteristic male Vulcan voice. "Welcome to Vulcan. Vulcan ruler T'Pau has requested your presence at the Corinth. Prepare your computers to receive transporter coordinates. Please come unarmed."

"This is the Captain of the Enterprise. Message received and understood. Awaiting your instructions. Enterprise out."

"Fascinating."

"How's that, Mr. Spock?"

"T'Pau has requested our presence at the Corinth of Vulcan. It is a most honored place in Vulcan history."

"Do you attach some significance to that?"

"Uncertain."

Uhura once again broke into the Captain's conversation.

"Beam down coordinates fed into transporter control."

"Good. Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge. Clear all channels. Await my further orders. And, Mr. Sulu,…the Klingon ship is not to leave orbit until you receive my orders."

"I understand perfectly, sir."

Kirk was still interested in Spock's comments about the Corinth. '…a most honored place in Vulcan history…' Spock had said. That was twice the theme of history had been brought up in this mystery. He was still pondering the mystery when they entered the transporter room.

Kirk should not have been surprised to find the security team in full readiness and standing at strict attention. The possibility of engagement with Klingon forces was something Scotty was always prepared for.

"Security team ready, sir!" said Scotty saluting smartly.

"You are a most proficient officer, Mr. Scott," said Moonstone.

"Yes. He is," agreed Kirk. "When it comes to fighting Klingons he's one of the best." Scotty gave a mild grin. "But when it comes to obeying orders…"

"Captain Kirk! How have I ever let you down, sir?"

"But he is the best engineer in Star Fleet," said Kirk as he took his place on the transporter plates beside Spock and Moonstone.

"Aye! That I am," agreed Scotty with mild humility. "Mightn't we beam down first, Captain, and take a look around for ya? It wouldn't do for a starship captain—"

"Scotty," Kirk held his hand up signaling the engineer to stop. "Energize, please."

Kirk, Spock and Moonstone materialized a few feet from the edge of a huge crater. Spock edged toward the rim while Kirk and Moonstone were becoming familiar with the other curiosities of the Vulcan climate and environment. In the crater below molten rock and metal hissed and spat sending noxious vapors through its volcanic cone. Spock's acute eyesight peered through the fume and spotted a ribbon of pathway winding in among the cooler volcanic stone. He followed the trail until it curled out of sight in the mist.

"Some welcoming party," said Kirk as he reached for his communicator. "Mr. Sulu, this is the Captain. Come in, please."

"This is Sulu, Captain."

"We've beamed down safely. Keep track of us on ship's scanners. Check in every half hour."

"Aye, sir."

"Kirk out." Kirk slapped his communicator shut. "Spock, I want some tricorder readings."

"Affirmative."

"Moonstone, what do you make of all this?"

"The Vulcans will be here soon, Captain."

"Confirmed," said Spock pointing with his tricorder. "Approaching from the North."

Emerging from a trail that wound between pillars of volcanic rock were two Vulcan escorts. They were men and each was carrying a luerpa, the ceremonial Vulcan blade. They approached silently. One of them stopped, the other came forward.

"Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Agent Moonstone, you will follow us, please. All weapons must be given to us. You may keep your communication devices."

"We have no weapons as per your request," said Kirk.

Without warning or permission the Vulcan grabbed the side of Kirk's face in an effort to mind meld. Kirk offered no resistance knowing the intent of the action. After the mind meld the Vulcan said, "Your reputation for honesty lies intact among us. We expected no less for you are honorable men. Follow us."

The Vulcan escorts pivoted in place and traced their original steps. Kirk, Spock and Moonstone followed. After passing the pillars of Volcanic rock the trail immediately bent downward turning and slanting at various angles. The walls of the chasm were smooth.

"Ever been through here, Spock?"

"Negative, Captain."

"What do you make of all this?"

"Predictable. Observe the passage way. The rock substance is crystalline—"

"Orthrocite," cut in Kirk.

Spock stopped and looked at Kirk. "Very good, Captain."

"Give me credit for some things, Mr. Spock."

"Orthrocite is known for its ionizing capacity. Should sufficient energy be applied to the rock, I have no doubt it could render communication and transporter functions inoperative."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. That information could be valuable."

The temperature grew increasingly hot as they approached the bottom of the crater. Accompanying the heat was a growing presence of volcanic fume and ash. Momentarily there were out of the rock structures and found themselves standing at the edge of a large circle at bottom of the crater. It was hot, thought Kirk. The crater stretched on all sides, rock formations of orthrocite twisting in spires as it reached for the sky. Plumes of smoke drifted from volcanic vents. Kirk's mind was absorbing the extraordinary and alien environment when a voice, familiar from a battle long ago, imposed its own demand for attention.

"Welcome, Kirk. We of Vulcan are at thy service."

The Captain, who had been centering his attention towards the rim of the crater, now focused his alertness to the floor of the great orange circle—and T'Pau.

T'Pau. It appeared that she had changed some. But not much. The cronish features were still sharp and clear. The eyes showed much intelligence and little aging. She still carried about her that air of authority and disdain for 'outworlders.'

She was seated on her throne off center of the giant circular disc that covered the floor of the crater. On either side of her were bodyguards. Behind her were two other Vulcans dressed in the robes of counselors. Vulcan guards armed with traditional ceremonial weaponry dotted the area. They looked very efficient.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Ma'am."

"Spock, live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper, T'Pau," said Spock in a perfunctory manner.

T'Pau said nothing to Moonstone. A single prolonged glare acknowledged his presence. It appeared to Kirk and Spock that something more had been exchanged than glances. T'Pau gave her attention to Kirk."

"Kirk, is the Ahamirab aboard your vessel?"

Right down to business, thought Kirk. "Yes, The Vulcan Stone is on board my vessel."

"Good," she said with the slightest undertone of excitement in her voice. "You will transport it down on my orders."

"There are some questions—"

"No!" She said rising to her feet.

"My orders, your highness," he paused, "are to secure a translation of the inscription of the Vulcan Stone. It is aboard my vessel and there it will remain until I order it transported down."

A Vulcan elder quickly moved to her side and whispered several things.

"The time is not yet. But soon will be. Consider thy position carefully, Kirk."

weep-weep

"Kirk here."

"Sulu, Captain. The Klingons have just activated their transporters." Kirk was witnessing the process as Sulu was speaking.

"I'm aware. They've just beamed down in front of us. Keep me posted on further developments. Kirk out."

The Klingon military contingent, Kaeliff, the Romulan, and two guards, beamed directly into the Corinth. The Vulcans immediately confiscated the Klingon tricorder and communicators. Spock made mental notes of the fact as he gingerly hid his tricorder from view.

"Analysis, Spock."

"We have been allowed to keep our tricorder and communicators. Logically there must be a reason."

"Perhaps they want us to know something that they don't want the Klingons to know."

"Logical," added Spock.

"Our question now is," asked Kirk. "Just what is that something?"

As the Captain finished his question, the Klingon commander approached desiring an audience with Kirk. A straight-faced guard whose focus and expression never changed accompanied him.

"It is a pleasure meeting you again, Captain."

Kirk nodded politely.

"Though this time I do not view you through the lens of a phaser rifle." Added Kaeliff somewhat whimsically.

"We all have occasion to miss Commander Kaeliff."

"My sights next time, Captain Kirk, will be through the phasers on board my starship."

"I'm sure the Captain wishes you better fortune should you have the chance again." It was Moonstone who had entered the gallows humor of the badinage.

"I shall wish for you to be aboard the Enterprise on such an occasion."

"Well, yes, that would be an honor." Moonstone expressed with some measure of amusement in his voice. "I shall feel perfectly safe on an Enterprise mantled in Trikellium."

"That is a matter yet to be determined," said Kaeliff.

Kirk had said nothing during the exchange between Moonstone and Kaeliff. He was observing with patience how the Klingon handled open conversation. Kirk knew that the true feelings of an individual may be revealed through the simplest of phrases.

"Shall we get on with this affair, Captain. It would not due to keep our host waiting." Kaeliff withdrew to his original place of beam down.

It was T'Pau who now commanded attention by rising to her feet. With only the motion of her head and the look in her eyes did she silently command the two opposing forces to move closer to her throne. When this was done she spoke.

"Thee hast fear one for the other," she said. "Because of our fears do we exercise caution." T'Pau thumped the surface of the plate twice with her staff. Directly the Vulcan guards who had been standing at random positions though out the Corinth came in unison and stationed themselves at attention on the perimeter of the plate; their ritual luerpas raised chest high poised for obedient execution of orders on command. Neither the Federation trio nor the Klingons showed fear.

"In a time before the Earthmen took their first steps into space, the Ahamirab was conceived in thought and created from the mind of the Vulcan B'rahani. We rejoice that it has returned to us. Now Vulcan will be whole. The history completed." She stopped and beheld Kirk, catching his eye. "Kirk! Give us the Ahamirab now."

"Spock?"

"Delay is useless, Captain. I suggest you beam it down."

"Very well, let's look at it."

Kirk flipped open is communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Out of the corner of his eye Kirk could see Spock trying to get some tricorder readings.

"Enterprise. Sulu here, Captain."

"Report status."

"All normal, sir."

"Good. Put me through to Scotty."

"Aye, sir. Patching in."

"—Scott here, Captain. Awaiting your orders."

Kirk drew in a deep breath. "Beam the Vulcan Stone down, Mr. Scott. Have your men stand by on alert status. You will not beam down unless you receive orders from myself or Mr. Spock."

"Aye, sir."

Spock wanted the Captain's attention, badly.

"Scotty, stand by…Spock?"

"I have made some sketchy tricorder readings, Captain. We are surrounded by a small army of Vulcan soldiers. They are well-armed and hidden."

"Nature of their weaponry?"

"Impossible to be precise under current circumstances. Logical assumption would be land phasers."

Is this what T'Pau wanted us to know?

"How many?"

"Twenty-four."

"Is she expecting a sneak attack?"

"We are dealing with Klingons, Captain," said Moonstone.

"Observe the locale, Captain. We are in the bottom of a narrow crater surrounded by unstable rock and an army of Vulcan soldiers. T'Pau has some mechanism to ionize the orthrocite formations."

"Which would leave us effectively isolated," said Kirk. "The ion field, a hidden military force, all precaution to prevent the stone from being stolen."

Kirk pondered for a moment. "We still have some cards to play."

"Kirk! What is thy decision?"

"I will signal my engineer to beam down the Vulcan Stone. Scotty?"

"Aye, sir. We were getting' a wee bit concerned."

"Beam it down now! And keep the channel open."

Crystallization. A brief moment of flux. Materialization completed.

T'Pau held her staff aloft. "Krimniha!" she uttered. The walls of the crater flashed bright, undulating in spectral color. The air filled with static; an ion field surrounded them.

"We are effectively trapped in the middle of an ion storm, Captain," said Spock.

"The eye of the hurricane," said Kirk, wondering how it was really done. "We can beam nothing in or out. Our communications are cut off."

Now what? T'Pau had been escorted to the face of the Vulcan Stone. Her escorts returned. For several long moments she stared at the stone. Kirk could see her ferret-like eyes moving across the stone, working, deducing, penetrating the very stone if she could. Her eyes widened momentarily then return to that piercing, calculating look so familiar with Vulcans.

The Romulan was slowly shifting his position to gain a better view of the stone. After a time his actions were noticed by two Vulcan sentries. The Romulan was forced back to his position by the keen edge of a polished luerpas. The Klingons wisely held their ground. Kaeliff was eyeing the Federation men with interest.

"It is the Ahamirab," T'Pau said finally.

"The planet!" exclaimed the Romulan. "Where is the planet?"

"The fruits of the lineage broken off from among us has shown no patience." T'Pau glanced at him sideways. "What hast thee to say?"

"I say nothing," the Romulan said contritely.

T'Pau again turned to the face of the stone. "The planet thee seeks is the—

"Highness of Vulcan!" It was Kaeliff. "I have cause for private conference with thee." He continued without invitation. "As yet, still among us, are thieves and murderers of a league foreign to the cause of the legal government I represent."

T'Pau did not like to be interrupted. Even Kaeliff felt the deliberate eye-slicing look of T'Pau. But he had to remain bold. His hand played and he must stick by it. What the game was Kirk had no idea.

"What is this thee speaks?"

"Highness, I beg forgiveness for such untimely intrusion upon these honored proceedings. The chance would not wait. There—" He said pointing an open palm at the trio, "—standing upon this ground most hallowed in Vulcan history, is a thief and slayers of innocent men." Kirk would have started laughing if this were any other occasion. "Does Vulcan show sympathy to such?"

"And if we do? What canst thou say?"

Kaeliff's adopted a relaxed posture. "Nothing, I suppose. But the stone was stolen from us, its rightful owners by law of galactic salvage. The Klingons shall protest at Babel."

"It is thy right. But what is done cannot be undone. And I shall proceed."

"On then. The name of the planet."

T'Pau turned again to the face the stone. "The writing calls you to the seventh planet in the Shih-Sikhar system. It also bids thee whoever visits to come in peace."

Saying nothing more, she returned to her throne.

"Shih-Sikhar,' whispered Spock.

"War for certain," responded Moonstone.

Kirk said nothing. He knew Moonstone was right. Shih-Sikhar was technically in Federation space, but closer to both Klingon and Romulan territory. As anti-climatic as the statement was, the full impact never quite hit Kirk until it was said.

"The secret is known. Go to your homelands. Tell what you have seen. Counsel as you will. Your leaders must decide now what to do with this knowledge," said T'Pau.

"Most gracious Lord of Vulcan, I request permission to speak."

"Speak then."

"I request that our good comrade from the Romulan Empire be allowed to confirm the translation; that we may have double witness of the truth you have spoken." Kirk had to admire his style.

"Truth it seems must always have two witnesses," said T'Pau. "The Romulan may view the stone."

Quickly and nervously the Romulan read the stone.

"Speak she the truth?" asked Kaeliff

"She does."

Kaeliff turned to T'Pau. "Your Highness, we do thank thee for thy service and hospitality. We regret having to having to share our rightful knowledge with thieves, but it is of no matter. Is departure of our mission secured?"

"You have clearance to your homeland. Make thy path straight for the shortest way is best, Klingon."

Kaeliff had more. "I do not wish to seem rude in the face of Vulcan's courteous proceedings. However, we do deem it our right under galactic and moral law to receive the stone unto ourselves again." Kaeliff signaled two of his men to secure the stone. "It will beam up with us immediately."

"Kroyka!" screeched T'Pau as she stood erect. "The Ahamirab stays among us. It will always be so.

Kaeliff hesitated a moment assessing the situation and eyeing the armed Vulcan contingent. "Of course. We do not want wish incident to mar this glorious occasion. Let us return now."

"Krimniha wanmala!" Within the instant the static vanished, the color of the rocks returned to their primate luster and the orange sky of Vulcan, as it seemed, popped into view.

Instantly Kirk made contact with his ship.

"Sulu, let the Klingons leave orbit. Get a fix on their position."

"Aye, sir. Shall we beam you up now?"

"Negative. There is something else that needs explaining. Mr. Spock, Agent Moonstone and myself will stay down here temporarily. Kirk out." Kirk flipped his communicator shut. "There's something going on here. Kaeliff conceded too quickly to T'Pau's demand to leave the stone."

"Agreed. Perhaps you would like to discuss it with him. He's coming our way."

"Captain Kirk." It was Kaeliff, his landing party aligned in transporter formation behind him. "Good cheer, Captain. We have an equal start on this venture."

"Conceding a bit quickly, aren't you?"

"Why not at all, Captain Kirk."

"How's that?"

"Our ship, dear Captain, in true Klingon tradition, was designed for a suicide mission. Your scanners can verify that. We have succeeded beyond our imaginations. We will risk nothing to return safely with the information of the Vulcan Stone." He paused. "The most important information in the galaxy is known to but a handful of people at the bottom of a crater on Vulcan. Out time for battle will come again, Captain." Kaeliff returned to his transporter alignment.

"Commander Kaeliff, Shih-Sikhar is in Federation territory."

"Possibly. It is a matter of dispute. But our bases are closer." Kaeliff had the last word as the Klingon transporters activated.

"Well, Mr. Spock, I should like to have a word with T'Pau." weep-weep "Kirk here. What is it?"

"Klingons have just activated their transporters, Captain."

"Their landing party just beamed up—"

"Madness!" cried the Romulan standing with his arms in the air in wonderment. "I demand an explanation!"

He should have beamed up with the others…unless…

"Acknowledged," said Sulu. "But they're beaming something down."

"Captain! Scott cuttin' in. I'm reading a party of twelve Klingons—"

Even as Scotty spoke Kirk could see the outlines forming. Roughly twelve—and each was carrying something—phaser rifles!

"Klingons warping out of orbit! Wait! They've fired a salvo at—"

Communications disrupted. Materialization completed.

V

The 'Romulan' shed his garb. "Tsing luerpa!" he cried in perfect Vulcan. The nearest Vulcan guard tossed his luerpa to him. In one swift and coordinated movement he received the luerpa, pivoted and lacerated the torso of a just-materialized Klingon adversary.

Having no weapon Kirk spun and rolled taking refuge behind an outcropping of rock. He dared a look assessing the situation all too ready to join the fight if he found a weakness. Rods of Klingon phaser beams splitting into rock, the staccato of Vulcan fire from rocks and barriers above; Moonstone, with the skill and grace of a deadly ballet dancer, weaved and bobbed his way through the Klingons taking out as many as he could executing deadly blows with martial art accuracy.

Then it was over. An uncanny silence settled over the Corinth.

Moonstone stood in the middle of the Corinth, a luerpa in one hand stained black with Klingon blood. His Star Fleet uniform slightly rent at the right shoulder. T'Pau, it seemed, never moved. Twelve Klingon assassins lay dead or unconscious on the Vulcan sands. Concerned about his ship, Kirk tried to contact his ship. Static.

His concern abated when he heard the familiar high-pitched whine of the transporters call his attention. Seconds later an Enterprise security team entered the Corinth with weapons ready.

"Captain Kirk, are you and Mr. Spock all right, sir?"

"Unharmed, Mr. Scott. What happened to the Enterprise?"

"The Klingons fired at point blank range at the communications con. Communications went out like a light. Other than that the shields held."

"We'll make contact with individual communicators. See that the Klingons are transported to the ship. Lock them in the brig, separately. Search them well.'

"Aye, sir. Snap it up, laddies!"

Turning to Spock, the Captain said, "I have many questions."

"Indeed. As do I."

"Let's get some answers."

Seated in her accustomed position of sovereignty was the ruler of Vulcan. "You have many questions, Kirk," she said as if reading his mind. "First we must witness the Kurihab. Stand with Spock."

If Kirk protested the order, he did so mutely in his mind.

"The Kurihab?" he asked.

"The 'finale' if you will, Captain. More of an unveiling, however. Even more than either of those reasons is that the Vulcan Stone is something far different to us than to the rest of the galaxy."

Deep in his command concealed consciousness Kirk had pondered the possibility of an alternative rationale for the abduction of the Vulcan Stone. He cleared his mind for the answer to that question.

"Is the Kurihab a ceremony?"

"Of sorts," replied Spock. "More of a discovery. Watch…and learn."

T'Pau stood directly in front of the thing Kirk had come to know as the Vulcan Stone. Presently an attendant handed her a brightly colored rod, slightly shorter than her staff. Holding it close to her face it appeared as if she was whispering something to herself. At once she held it aloft. Kirk was unprepared for what happened next. T'Pau smote the stone with the rod.

"Cover your eyes," said Spock.

Foowoosh!

Even with his eyes covered and closed, the flash of light seemed to penetrate Kirk's body. As the light flared and vanished a vision began to precipitate in his mind. The Vulcan Stone began to crack and flake, the stone sheddings being carried away by high winds. Another flaring gleam of light, a crack of thunder…silence. The vision faded. Kirk slowly lowered his arm.

"Csirrock Oot lot Taum E," said T'Pau.

" 'The vision is intact. And history is ours.' " translated Spock.

The trio from the Enterprise focused their gaze on the Vulcan Stone. In reality it had now become what T'Pau had referred to it as – the Ahamirab. Without invitation Kirk, Spock and Moonstone approached the metamorphosed object.

"It's beautiful, Spock."

"Indeed. I concur. But its practical value will far exceed its beauty."

Spock's statement was lost somewhere in Kirk's thoughts. He was still intrigued by the object that stood before them. Colors undulating in rhythm that weaved throughout itself with golden and silver roots as if to keep the liquid translucence together. Whereas before it was an object of strength and mystery, it had now become an object of graceful delicacy; and yet, still a mystery.

"What is it now?" asked Kirk. "What has it become?"

"The Vulcan Wars had torn our planet," began T'Pau. "Those among us who had decided that logic should guide our wills understood the necessity of record keeping. It was necessary that all records should be centralized. The Vulcan Stone, Kirk, is a computer to your understanding. It is, of course, much more than that."

"A sophisticated record keeping system, Captain."

"Not very glamorous," indicated Moonstone. "But very practical. Earth's most stable societies were those that kept good records – as unromantic as that may be."

"And we almost went to war over a thousand years of Vulcan history? Explain the logic in that, Agent Moonstone."

"The likelihood of war was very remote," said Moonstone. "If the Klingons had intercepted the stone before the Enterprise reached Vulcan they would have been where they were before. As it was planned the Klingons were always led one step ahead of retaliation; the invitation to Vulcan, the sure knowledge of where Trikellium can be found, safe passage out of Federation territory. All these events were foreseen by the planners of this mission – The Vulcan ruling council and Star Fleet Command."

"One more than the other," hinted Kirk.

"Perhaps," said Moonstone with the proverbial wink and a nod.

"What of the Trikellium? The Shih-Sikhar system? War will break out over that," countered Kirk.

"Negative," said Spock. "There is no Trikellium on the seventh planet of the Shih-Sikhar system. It is a harsh, rocky, barren, desert-like planet far from the sun it orbits. Working conditions will be difficult even for Klingons. They will expend a great deal of energy and resources before they discover the ruse."

"The Romulan's translation?"

"Was faked and rigged like almost everything else on this mission.," said a markedly different voice. The 'Romulan', now in traditional Vulcan clothing, made his entrance from behind T'Pau's royal chair.

"Captain Kirk," he said curtly and politely, "I am Capricorn Moonstone, famed 'Romulan' translator."

"I should have known during the attack."

"A brother, if you will," interjected Kaspian Moonstone. "Five of us survived the Cesthus III attack, which I'm sure you remember with great clarity, Captain. We hid in the hills until Star Fleet sent the rescue parties.

"A clever ploy was pulled on Klingon and Romulan alike to get Capricorn and myself behind enemy lines. But it was worth it."

Kirk was loosening up a bit.

"I'm curious," he said. "Didn't the Klingons discover your true identity?"

"The Klingons were in no hurry to find out. All they knew was that they received a high priority message from the Romulans announcing the fact that the Klingons were in possession of the Vulcan Stone. That was the tricky part, in any event," explained Kaspian. "We struck a deal that we would share the knowledge of the stone if we got the chance to view it."

"And since the Klingons wanted the knowledge all to themselves they didn't beam you up expecting you to share in the same fate as the rest of us."

"Excellent conclusion, Captain," said Capricorn. "As far as the Klingons know we are all dead. The only people who have any knowledge of the writing on the stone were all here. If the Klingons could eliminate us they would have the secret all to themselves. Therefore, the landing squadron had one goal in mind—kill everyone. Most likely that included themselves when it was over with."

"And T'Pau foresaw this, hence the Vulcan soldiers hiding in the rocks with phasers," concluded Kirk.

"Let us say T'Pau was prepared for that eventuality," said Moonstone.

"Only two things I don't understand. Where is the planet on which trikellium can be found? And how did the Klingons get the stone?"

"Be careful of what thee speaks, Spock," said T'Pau.

Spock glanced at T'Pau and began. "During the Vulcan civil wars it was feared that evil would gain a temporary victory over good. Illogic would win out over logic. For that reason the stone was removed from Vulcan. All we can surmise now is that some disaster befell the ancient space fleet. Perhaps the stone has the answers. But exactly how the Klingons obtained the stone is still a mystery."

"And the inscription? What purpose did that serve?"

"Fearing something might happen to the stone while on its sojourn in space, the B'rahani encased the Ahamirab in trikellium and inscribed the coordinates of the home planet of Vulcan onto it. The language used was, in fact, ancient Vulcan. Ancient Vulcan is a higher language; almost spiritual in its nature. By using a higher form of language it would be assured that a higher form of intelligent life would understand its secret. And, being intelligent, it was hoped they would respect the courteous invitation to return the Vulcan stone to its home planet."

"Then this story of a mystery planet was just a fiction?"

weepweep. Whatever the answer, Kirk had to wait for it.

"Kirk here."

"Message from Star Fleet Command, Sir," said Uhura.

"Pipe it down here."

"Unable to comply. Priority one on the scrambler."

"I suppose our report is overdue." Kirk did not want to leave. By now the mystery of the Vulcan stone was something of an intrigue to him. "Lieutenant, instruct Mr. Scott to beam us up."

Kaspian Moonstone deliberately stepped out of transporter range. "Give my regards to the Admiral. Oh, Captain, regarding your question concerning trikellium…" The transporter beams began their tug. "…it does exist. But it will never be used for military purposes."

The last thing Kirk and Spock saw before the transporter beams swept them away was Moonstone kneeling, sifting the orange sand through his fingers and letting it go in the hot Vulcan wind.


End file.
